Second Times The Charm
by welcome to couture
Summary: Welcome to Trinity Prep where your day consists of drama, betrayal and the constant reminder that anyone can fall down the social ladder with one wrong move. This story follows the lives of the PC's daughters, though they don't know each other just yet, and how they will change each others lives as they follow everyone else up that deceiving social climb.
1. Chapter 1

**The Five Girls That Are Destined To Change Each other's Lives**

_**Elise Cassandra Harrington**_- With her naturally wavy chestnut colored hair that frames her heart shaped face and piercing light grey-blue eyes, Elise has always been a stunning girl to look at; even as a young child. Now at age 16, her mom decided to pack up and move her three children back to her hometown; Westchester NY. Even with her beauty, Elise has never had killer confidence like her friends but perhaps this move will inspire a new start and trigger that inner fire that everyone, but her, knows she was born with.

_**Serena Marin Hotz**_- Sassy, spitfire, and wild are only a few choice words most would use when describing Serena. Like her mother, she is an exotic beauty and uses this for her own pleasure. As a child her parents were gone a majority of the time, leaving it up to her many nannies to raise her and much to their dismay she is quickly getting out of hands. Though she is only driven but the very wanting of her parent's attention; something they still don't have to give. Maybe someone will come along and get Serena under control or else the only option left may be to send her to a boarding school.

_**Blythe Taylor Solomon**_- Blythe, much like her name, is a unique individual. She is the ears of the school and is constantly stirring up drama, even some that has long since been resolved and for one simple reason; for her own enjoyment. Her curled up smile makes it seem as if she constantly has a secret just begging to be told, and be careful it may be yours. She's not one for sports, much to the disliking of her two soccer star parents and would rather spend her time photographing to her hearts content. Something seems be missing in her life though, and she's determined to fill that hole

_**Calli May Plovert**_- Calli is the spitting image of her mother, fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She quickly realized that these rare features cause her to stand out in a crowd, and she gladly basks in the attention. A little egotistic maybe, but like she always says, "a little attention never harmed anyone." Besides, what's to expect from a child born and raised in a household that thrives on the limelight. Maybe if someone would contain her egotistical ways, she would be a little more enjoyable to be around.

_**Payton Leeann Fisher**_- Payton is that socially awkward person you hear about. There's really no other way to describe her; at least that was the old Payton. After taking a month long vacation during the summer with no communication with her life back in Westchester she decided she was tired of being invisible. She went down from a size 8 to a size 2, adjusted her wardrobe, and cut her white-blonde mid back length hair into a choppy bob that accentuated her heart shaped face. Now the last thing to do is find some friends.

**The Four Elite Girls Of Trinity Prep **

_**Laurel Fey Reynolds- **_Laurel has been the Alpha of Trinity since as long as she can remember, and with the help of her three friends she is determined to keep her beloved spot. Her beauty is irresistible with her buttery blond curls, bright blue eyes, and always tan lean body, it's no wonder she gets whatever she wants. Her sugary sweet smile is very deceitful, however, and she always leaves a messy trail behind for others to clean up. With her menacing, dictating ways, it won't long before someone tries to overthrow her, but it won't be easy if she has anything to say about it.

_**Hadley Noel Patterson- **_Hadley's beauty rivals Laurel, with light blonde hair, round tiffany box blue eyes, and a tan hour glass figure, she is commonly referred to as Laurels twin. The Similarities end with their looks, however, because Hadley is one of the nicest girls at Trinity; which is why everyone has always wondered how these two ended up as best friends. Hadley likes to model in her spare time, and is quickly becoming the "New Fresh Face" in the modeling industry, but what's she to do when Laurel is requesting all of her free time to secure her spot as Alpha rather than practicing her modeling.

_**Talia Kathryn Moretti- **_Talia and her twin sister Amelia are complete opposites. Talia, being in theater, loves to be dramatic even over the smallest of things and can get you to do her dirt work with a small bat of her eyelashes. She scores invites from all the parties, and is known for throwing some pretty wild ones herself. Her irresistible charm makes it easy for her to have a different boy at her hip almost every week.

_**Amelia Renee Moretti- **_Amelia thrives on being the perfect student, perfect daughter, perfect everything and gets anxious when things don't go as she planned. Her dark auburn hair is almost always worn in a neat up do and is known for coming off a little arrogant, but how is wanting to be the best and be associated with the best wrong? But maybe Amelia will start to break some rules when she starts to fall for a certain someone that Laurel deemed off limits.

**The Six Boys That everyone wants **

_**-Aden James Harrington- **_Being the oldest Harrington child, he makes it his personal goal to watch out for his younger siblings. Moving hasn't seemed to faze him much, though he's never had much trouble making friends. He looks up to his dad, Derrick, and plans on being the new star goalie for the soccer team, but that may be more difficult than he had anticipated.

_**-Luke Mason Harrington- **_He's the second oldest Harrington child, and is tired of being compared to Aden, mostly because he can't seem to do anything as well as him. With shaggy blonde hair, light amber eyes, and a bad boy attitude girls find themselves fighting for his attention and when they have it they get their hearts broken not even a week later. However, he doesn't plan on changing just because of this move; at least he wasn't until he met her.

_**-Tazden Cael Parker – **_He's arrogant, rude, and inevitably irresistible to the female population of Trinity. He's the star goalie of the soccer team and isn't just going to hand over his spot to some nobody that just moved here from London; even if he may be slightly better. He was taught to be the best even if that means do whatever it takes to destroy the competition.

_**-Jack Reese Thompson- **_Jack is the complete package; his chocolate brown hair and sea foam green eyes draw girls in and his outgoing, goofy, and loveable personality is the reason they all come to him for their problems. It's a surprise to many that he's never had a girlfriend but he keeps saying that he's waiting for the right one to come along.

_**-Thayer Zeke Fisher- **_Thayer is Payton's twin brother and, unlike Payton, wants nothing more than to get out of Westchester and away from everything associated with it. He's tired of everyone acting like his friend just to get closer to his parents. Thayer is the quiet, reserved one in his group of friends, and is constantly getting Damian out of trouble.

_**-Damian Trent Chambers- **_Damian loves to stir up trouble, everywhere he goes. He's sarcastic, impatient and everyone says he's going nowhere in life. Rumor is that two years ago he and Serena were going strong then she dumped him without a reason and he's been like this ever since. His older brother has been in jail countless times and his parents aren't really around so he's never really had anyone to look up to. All he needs is someone to set him straight.

**A little background information**

The PC lost touch after college because they became very involved with their jobs and families so that's why none of their daughters know each other.

The couples: Massie and Derrick, Alicia and Josh, Kristen and Dempsey, Dylan and Chris, Cam and Claire.

If there are any more concerns or questions feel free to Message me or write a review telling me what you think.


	2. New begginings

Westchester NY

10:25 A.M

Harrington's Escalade

Elise's POV

_**Welcome to Trinity Preparatory. We strive to educate your children to the best of our ability. We provide the best instructors from all of the world, as well as a spacious campus with well equip classrooms for all of their needs and interests. We have twenty different unique classes that students are encouraged to include in their everyday schedule; such classes include business 101, the history of fashion and many more that could appeal to their interests. **_

I glanced below at the glossy pictures of students walking across campus to their classes, or sitting under trees talking with friends and I let out a heavy sigh.

"You'll love it at Trinity, Elise." My mom, Massie Harrington, said as I flicked the booklet to the floor of our car. I rolled my eyes and leaned my forehead against the frosty car window.

"I'm sure I will" I replied, watching as we pulled up to a wrought iron gate. My dad pressed a button on the dashboard and the gate creaked open.

Our car followed the curvy gravel road up the steep hill until we reached the circular driveway that sat just in front of the house; our house.

It definitely made a statement with its grand wood front door and large picture windows that gave us a view of the foyer. Trees lined the sides of the house that gave a sense of privacy and a large marble fountain sat in the middle of the circular driveway.

I slide out of the car and immediately walked up the stone steps leading to the porch, then pushed the door open. Warm air rushed toward my face and the scent of warm vanilla wafted throughout the house.

Examining the foyer I noticed a crystal chandelier hanging from the two story high ceiling, deep mahogany wood floors, and two archways on either side leading to an office and a dining room and a matching mahogany wood staircase leading upstairs.

As the rest of the family trailed in, I went to examine the rest of the house. A modern kitchen, office, dining room, five bedrooms, a basement, and a pool seemed to provide enough space and activities for a family of five.

Because I was the youngest I got the luxury of picking my room first and being the only daughter I allowed myself to guiltlessly choose the room with a large bathroom and attached walk in closet.

I placed my purse on the floor to mark the room as mine then sauntered back downstairs and ended up in the sleek kitchen where my parents were whispering to themselves.

I eyed them suspiciously as I opened the already stocked fridge and pulled out a bottled water.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" my mom sounded worried and I forced myself to smile and face them. "I'm fine, really. I haven't thought about what happened in England."

I lied, that day keeps replaying in my mind every second but I couldn't tell them that. I didn't want to go back to a therapist so that I could keep talk about it.

"Well if anything happens you can come talk to us. We can get you any help you need." She replied. I nodded my head and walked back up to my room just as the movers had started bringing in boxes. For the rest of the night I directed the movers where to put all the furniture and boxes.

Finally satisfied I plopped onto my freshly made bed and examined my room.

The walls were a lilac color with an accented exposed white brick wall. Against the accent wall was my bed with a white upholstered head board, and my new black, white, and lilac chevron bedspread added a pop of pattern.

Across from my bed was a set of white French doors that led out a small private covered balcony, where I placed my favorite black plush chair and matching ottoman on. On the left side of my bed was a door that led into my huge bathroom as well as my walk in closet.

To the left of the French doors sat a simple black desk that has my MAC laptop on and a lilac lamp as well as a lilac spinning chair. To the right of my bed was a sitting area that included a mounted TV, a small black love sofa, a glass white coffee table, and a small lilac circle rug.

After changing into my favorite black silk boy shorts and matching tank top I slipped into my bed and thought about everything that has happened.

The move, the reason for the move, and how I was going to start my life over in a new town. Before I knew it I was drifting off into sleep, dreaming about the future.

This took me a while to find the inspiration to finish but I think it turned out better than I was expecting. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to upload and please review!


	3. A Haunting Past

**Westchester, NY**

**7:55 A.M**

**Trinity Prep**

**One year ago**

_**Payton's POV**_

"_Who is she?" "Why is she so weird?" "Just don't look at her and maybe she'll go away." As I walked through the campus, glancing at different groups, hoping maybe someone would include me in their conversation, the voices discouraged me and I shifted my eyes to the ground and continued my way inside the school. I slid my wire framed glasses higher up on my tiny ski slope nose and twisted the lock on my locker until I heard the faint click and it snapped open. Opening my locker, I grabbed the necessary books and placed them into my blue tote. _

"_Hey, you're Payton Fisher right?" I heard her ask the question but it didn't quite register that she was actually talking to me. "Hello?" I felt a poke on my arm and turned toward her. "Yes, I'm Payton." I answered finally with a slight monotone. "Right, well here." She handed me a glittered letter and looked at me expectantly. Curious, I swiped my finger under the flap and pulled out the cream square of paper. _

_**You Are Cordially Invited to Laurel Reynolds 15**__**th**__** Birthday bash**_

_**When: October 27**__**th**_

_**Time: 6:00 P.M**_

_**Place: 1957 Beverly Drive**_

_When I looked back up, Laurel had disappeared. I slipped the invitation into my bag and smiled; finally feeling like, perhaps, I was starting to belong._

**1957 Beverly drive, 6:27 pm**

_Glancing up at the stone mansion, I was starting to rethink my dark wash skinny jeans, fitted plum colored long sleeve V-neck and grey ankle boots but lifting my head up high I knocked on the door. Shuffling around nervously, the door finally swung up open and there she stood. Everyone knows who Laurel is but she seemed to look different up close. _

"_Glad you could make it." She said, glancing down at my outfit then standing slightly to the side so I could step inside. "Thanks for inviting me; I didn't realize it was going to be fancy." I said, referring to her silver dress and five inch heels. Her blonde hair was in perfect ringlets and her eyes popped around her smoky eye. _

"_I had a feeling you might have been under dressed. Follow me." Her heels made clicking noises as they made contact with each wooden step. When we reached the top, she entered into a room and went straight to the closet. "Here" she held out a baby blue bodycon styled dress and black sling back stiletto heels "Change into this." I looked at the outfit, a little hesitant but I couldn't exactly refuse. _

_After I slipped on the shoes she sat me down on her white swivel vanity chair and started blending foundation into my skin, lined my eyes with black charcoal eyeliner, swiped my lashes with mascara, and topped it all off with light pink plumping lip gloss. _

_She turned the chair around and I jumped in surprise as I faced three other girls, dressed similarly to Laurel. "I told you she had potential" the one that closely resembled Laurel said. "I'm Hadley, by the way" she stuck out her hand and gave me a firm hand shake along with a genuine smile. I nodded my head and shook her hand, recognizing them all._

_After get introduced to the other two girls, we all descended the stairs and joined the rest of the party outside. I looked around in amazement; all around were multi colored tents with chandeliers hanging from the middle, a twelve foot long buffet table full of appetizers, and different desserts, a DJ in the corner, and a large dance floor where a majority of the guests were. I followed the girls onto the dance floor, and started moving my hips to the beat; finally grateful for those six years of dance. _

_Taking a break, I weaved my way to the drink station and sipped at my glass of water while I watched everyone around me. "Hey, looked like you knew what you were doing out there." I glanced to my left and there he stood; Tazden Parker. "Oh, thanks." I said, feeling my cheeks become a rosy shade of pink. "I'm Payton." I gave him a shy smile, and looked back out at the crowd._

"_Will you dance with me?" he didn't wait for my reply before setting down my glass and pulled me back onto the dance floor, just as a slow song came on. I let the rhythm consume me, and before I knew it he was sweeping me across the dance floor; everyone else had disappeared. I had always dreamed of talking to Tazden, and now I was dancing with him._

_Just as the song ended, I felt myself being pulled out of my fantasy as we were yanked apart. "What do you think you are doing?" Laurel demanded; a cold hard stare sent shivers down my spine. "Laurel, we were just dancing." Tazden said, trying to reason with her. "Besides, you're the one who broke up with me. Remember?" he continued._

"_Aww babe that was just a little fight, I didn't really mean it." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Besides, I want to get back together and it's my birthday so you can't say no to me." I watched as the two shared a rather intimate kiss then froze as she, once again, stared me down. "As for you, I was right all along. You don't have any potential, it doesn't matter who your parents are and you will forever be a nobody. Now leave." _

**Present day**

I shot up from my bed, my heart pounding against my chest and sighed as I saw the dim blue light blink in the darkness. _6:37 a.m. _I placed my head back down on my pillow and the thoughts of that day flooded my mind; the cold stare filled with hatred, the demeaning look on everyone's face, the feeling as I ran all the way home. Never again would I allow anyone to make me feel that way.

That was the moment I decided to make myself over. It was the determination I needed, and with the help of some trainers I went down to a size 2, my mom's stylist suggested I cut my long locks into a short choppy bob, and with a personal shopper I changed my entire style.

I turned onto my side and felt the fear build up inside me. What if nothing really changes and I was stilled deemed a nobody? I shook the thought away, and chanted to myself that I would change things around this year. I would find real friends, and I would find someone who really likes me.

I sighed and heaved myself out of my bed and decided that going back to sleep was useless. There was only two more weeks until school started and I needed to make sure everything was perfect. I changed into some workout clothes, slipped on my Nike running shoes and was out the door in record time for my morning run. Everything had to be perfect.

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry about all the grammatical errors in the last chapter; hopefully this one will be better concerning that issue. These first five chapters are just so you can get a glimpse into their world before they meet each other. As for the parents, I doubt they will be in this story very much only because I have a lot planned for their children and I don't want there to be too much going on. However, if you want to throw in some ideas I could try to weave them into my outline. Yes all the parents are pretty well known. Claire is an actress, cam owns a major business, Massie has an internationally fashion line, Derrick became a famous soccer player, Alicia is a publisher for Cosmo, Josh owns a five star restaurant chain, Dylan took over the daily grind, Chris owns a construction company, Kristen and Dempsey both became Famous soccer players but Dempsey is on a different team than Derrick.


End file.
